Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to an electronic device for multi-frequency transceiver paths.
Description of the Related Art
As communication technologies advances, portable electronic devices may now provide various types of network communications, such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA), and so on. Nevertheless, since each type of network communication operates in a different specification, and each adopts a different form of transmission and reception paths, thus not only is a considerable area of the printed circuit board required, but also it becomes impossible to implement a circuit design on the printed circuit board that is compatible to both the transmission and reception paths. For example, given that the printed circuit board of the portable electronic device concurrently contains the transmission and reception paths which serve the frequency band A of the WCDMA and the frequency band B of the TD-SCDMA, if later the portable electronic device is required to be modified to support the frequency band A of the WCDMA and the frequency band B of the WCDMA, the component layout and routing on the printed circuit board is then required to be modified accordingly, and consequently the manufacturing cost and the production duration of the products are increased considerably.
Therefore, a circuit design which provides compatibility for both the transmission and reception paths and different network communication types is needed to allow portable electronic devices to have the flexibility to modify network communication types and operation frequency bands.